The Dialogues
by phqydroar
Summary: Five conversations between Lily and Severus spanning from childhood to before 'Snape's Worst Memory'. Drabble. Canon-compliant.


**The Dialogues**

**Summary: Five conversations between Lily and Severus spanning from childhood to before 'Snape's Worst Memory'. Drabble. Canon-compliant.**

* * *

**I. February, 1969**

SEVERUS: Lily, what do you want to be when you grow up?

LILY: A librarian. I want to be the librarian of a huge library, with all sorts of new and ancient tomes, and I'd read and read all day long. It would be wicked.

SEVERUS: Really? Just read? I always thought you ought to be a healer.

LILY: You're always thinking about what I should do, Sev! Cut it out. What do you want to be?

SEVERUS: I haven't really thought about it.

LILY: Well, think!

SEVERUS: I suppose...it might be fun to be a duelist. I'd be able to be recognised for my ability and protect those I love.

LILY: And if you were injured you'd come to Healer Lily Evans?

SEVERUS: Conveniently so.

LILY: Gosh, you're a romantic at heart, Sev.

SEVERUS: Don't tell anyone else.

**II. July, 1971**

LILY: Severus, are there any different customs in the wizarding world that I should know about?

SEVERUS: Too many.

LILY: Well, teach me quick. I don't want to be rude just because I'm a muggleborn.

SEVERUS: Alright. In formal situations, introduce yourself by full name, title, and family. For instance, I am Severus Snape, heir to the House of Prince. But nowadays it's only used on important occasions, like Wizengamot meetings.

LILY: So...I would be Lily Evans, daughter of the House of Evans?

SEVERUS: Actually, no. You can only say your family is a 'House' if it's a pureblood family whose family tree can be traced back at least seven generations. The longer it can be traced back, the more respectable it is.

LILY: Then you're like the aristocracy?

SEVERUS: No, no. Let me teach you our traditional greeting. Here, pretend this twig is a wand. Hold it in your wand hand, rest it against your opposite shoulder, and bow.

LILY: Like this?

SEVERUS: Yes, very good. We do that to show our weapon is in clear view and we have no will to attack.

LILY: This is so interesting! I can't wait until I can buy more books and study wizarding culture!

SEVERUS: I'm glad you like it. So many wizarding customs have been disappearing.

**III. May, 1973**

SEVERUS: Why are you angry at me, Lily? For Merlin's sake, talk to me.

LILY: I had a dream, okay?

SEVERUS: I do not see the connection.

LILY: I had a dream where you were wearing black robes and a cape, and training your wand at a little boy. I tried to make you stop, but you said you had to die for the rest of us to survive.

SEVERUS: And then?

LILY: And then I woke up and I don't know what happened next. What were you doing bullying a little boy?

SEVERUS: You do realise you're judging me for something I did in your dream?

LILY: Well, it was vivid.

SEVERUS: Then, I'm sure my dream counterpart had his reasons. Perhaps the little boy was in fact an immortal vampire out to destroy the world. Or perhaps you were being held hostage and the only way I could save you was by killing the boy.

LILY: You would kill an innocent child to save me?

SEVERUS: Yes. You matter more than some random person.

LILY: That's...come to think of it, the boy looked a lot like James Potter*.

SEVERUS: Now I feel no remorse whatsoever.

LILY: Yeah, we're good. Let's go have dinner.

SEVERUS: Huh. Seriously, women.

**IV. October, 1974**

LILY: Sev...what kind of girls do you like?

SEVERUS: I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for your giggly Gryffindor girlfriends.

LILY: Nope. Black hair, death glare, definitely Mister Severus Snape. I'm so curious. What sort of girl would catch the notice of the esteemed Mr. Snape?

SEVERUS: Ones who don't ask too many questions.

LILY: Well that's me out. What else?

SEVERUS: Merlin! Lily, I thought you were above this girly nonsense.

LILY: I'm a girl, I can't be above myself. Come on, indulge me. You're my best friend.

SEVERUS: Alright. Ladies first then. What sort of men do you fancy?

LILY: Me? I like boys with dark hair...who have a nice smile and smell of soap.

SEVERUS: And who would that be?

LILY: Just generally.

SEVERUS: That description is far too specific to be 'just generally'. Who do you fancy?

LILY: All I said was that I like a stimulation of the senses! Calm down, Sev. Your turn.

SEVERUS: I'm not convinced. I will find out and I will hunt him down.

LILY: Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots.

SEVERUS: It's not Potter is it?

LILY: Ew, no! Potter smells of dung and self-indulgence.

SEVERUS: There's the Lily I know and admire. Just remember, if you ever find yourself admiring Potter's smile, or god forbid, his scent, our friendship will be dead.

LILY: I'm not worried at all.

**V. April, 1975**

LILY: This is getting so hard, Sev. I don't understand you anymore!

SEVERUS: You don't see because you don't try. You allow yourself to be blinded by Gryffindor stupidity and Dumbledore's senile ramblings!

LILY: All I hear is shear prejudice. You never used to be like this! You go on and on about Dumbledore's conspiracy and your Faith and your Cause, but you know what? Actions speak louder than words.

SEVERUS: You take everything at face value. Just because someone pats you on the head and offers you sweets doesn't mean he's a good man. He could be a bloody pervert! You would have learnt that if you were in Slytherin.

LILY: Well we're five years too late for that argument. Tell me then, convince me-and I'm only giving you this chance because you're my friend and our friendship matters to me-what sort of cause could justify cruelty and prejudice of the kind your Slytherin friends condone?

SEVERUS: There is no revolution without pain. The blood we shed today will nurture the victory of a new and stronger wizarding world.

LILY: 'For the greater good'*? Is that what you're saying?

SEVERUS: You're not listening to me, Lily.

LILY: You're not listening to yourself. You sound like a fanatic and I'm disturbed.

SEVERUS: Lily-

LILY: Talk to me when you have a better argument, Sev.

SEVERUS: Lily. Lily!


End file.
